


Pomme grenade

by Byletha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Food, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La St-Valentin m'a inspiré ce fruit, ensuite cette romance de nature plus sinistre. =)</p><p>Bonne Lecture!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomme grenade

-Je n'aime pas ce fruit. Dit Will embarrassé alors qu'Hannibal observait le moindre de ses mouvements.

Will avait bien perçu le regard de son hôte. Il le scrutait à la loupe attendant sa réaction face à son repas minutieusement préparé. Plutôt que de lui offrir la vu de son visage dégoûté par la saveur à la fois sucrée et amer de ce fruit, il avait préféré s'abstenir d'y goûter et de lui faire part de la vérité. Le jeune profiler observa ce joli filet de porc nageant dans cette onctueuse sauce cuivrée faite de moutarde et de pommes grenades et se senti très impoli. Hannibal resta de marbre et pris sa coupe de vin entre ses doigts. 

-Vous rappelez-vous le moment précis où vous avez développé ce dédain vis à vis ce fruit en question Will? Demanda Hannibal en observant les assiettes.

Le docteur avait pris soin de couper quelques pommes grenades en plusieurs cartiers afin d'ajouter une touche de couleur au repas. Quelques pépins avaient été déposés harmonieusement tel des confettis tout autour de cette viande porcine de première qualité.

-Je sais très exactement le moment où je n'ai plus été capable de supporter leur vue. C'était il y a peu de temps. Dit-il en jetant toutefois un bref regard aux cartiers rougeoyants dans son assiette.

-Racontez-moi. Dit Hannibal intrigué.

Will pris sa coupe entre ses doigts et pris une grande gorgée avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche. 

-Jack m'a amené sur une vaste colline en pleine campagne. Dans un chalet très rustique. Il voulait mon opinion. Et ce que j'y ai vu, m'a laissé sans voix. Je n'ai jamais menti à Jack...jusqu'à ce jour là. J'ai prétendu n'avoir eu aucune vision de ce tueur. Alors que je n'avais jamais eu autant de détail sur sa façon de voir les choses, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a le plus troublé.

Hannibal lécha ses lèvres brièvement. 

-Qui a-t-il en ce tueur qui vous ai touché à ce point Will? Demanda l'homme en déposant délicatement ses lèvres humides contre sa coupe.

-Ce tueur me connaît. Et ce meurtre était un cadeau...

Hannibal ferma lentement les yeux et pris une lente gorgée de boisson en prenant une grande inspiration.

-L'affection qu'à ce tueur à mon égard à provoqué la mort d'une personne innocente. Je ne peux avaler ce fruit Hannibal. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. 

-Expliquez-moi toute l'histoire. Ainsi que la corrélation entre la pomme grenade et l’œuvre de ce tueur Will. 

Le profiler pris une gorgée de vin et poursuivit. 

-La victime était une connaissance. J'ai étudié avec lui à l'école de police. Nous ne nous entendions pas très bien. Il était de nature extravertie et attirait les gens à lui tel un aimant...vous me connaissez bien depuis le temps. Vous savez que je suis tout l'opposé. Il me narguait pour ces raisons. 

Hannibal serra les lèvres subtilement, mais la colère que tentait de dissimuler le psychiatre fut malgré tout visible aux yeux du jeune profiler qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire légèrement face au côté protecteur de son ami. 

-Ses blagues ne m'ont jamais atteint. Mes notes parfaites à la fin de chaque semestres finissaient toujours par lui clouer le bec, mais j'étais son bouc émissaire. 

-Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois? 

-Il y a de cela 3 semaines. Je quittais votre cabinet. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il venait faire dans le coin, mais nous nous sommes croisés. Il était ivre. Il parlait atrocement fort. Il m'a manqué de respect comme à son habitude, je l'ai ignoré et je suis parti. Si j'avais su le sort qui l'attendait, je me serais montré plus enclin à une réconciliation. 

Hannibal soupira doucement et lui sourit. La gentillesse et l'empathie de ce jeune homme était remarquable et difficilement compréhensible pour lui. 

-L'aurait-il accepté selon vous? 

Will secoua la tête en souriant. 

-Probablement pas. Dit-il en fermant les yeux. 

-Alors ne vous culpabiliser pas inutilement. Dit l'homme en se levant afin de se diriger vers lui. 

Will hocha de la tête positivement. Hannibal avait raison. Celui-ci pris la cruche de vin et empli de nouveau son verre avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Will n'avait pas ouvert les yeux. D'horribles images défilaient à l'intérieur de sa tête et il cherchait à les mettre en mot. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent, le regard noir et profond de son ami ne le quittait pas. 

-Son corps siégeait contre le canapé du salon. Il suintait de sang. Il était difficile de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de sa peau. Son crâne fut ouvert à l'aide d'une scie, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Une scie à os électrique portable. Spécialement conçue à cet effet. Le tueur était prêt. Son cerveau fut extirpé de son crâne et émietté contre sa poitrine, le canapé et le sol. 

Hannibal observa les pépins gorgés d'eau et de sucre déposés tout autour de son assiette et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Will fronça les sourcils et ne compris pas les fossettes et les pattes d'oie qu'il vit apparaître aux commissures des lèvres et des yeux de son ami...ces petites rides généralement provoquées par la maturité ainsi que par la joie. Le psychiatre leva les yeux vers Will, puis redevint impassible. 

-Selon-vous quel message ce tueur vous adressait-il?

Will se remémora les petits bouts de cervelle écarlates contre le canapé, puis observa ensuite les pommes grenade devant lui. Ce fruit était si organique. Si macabre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir à l'esprit l'organe de son ancien compagnon de classe extirpé de sa boîte crânienne. 

-Il souhaitait démontrer à tous que cet homme ne possédait pas une intelligence telle que la mienne, que sa vie n'avait pas la moindre valeur et qu'il devait payer son impolitesse à mon égard. 

Hannibal observait son repas et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait bientôt être froid. 

-Comment savez-vous que ce meurtre est relié directement à vous Will? 

-Je me suis glissé dans la peau de ce tueur. Je n'y ai vu que ma fierté blessé. Une fierté qu'il fallait à tout prix venger. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Non je ne me suis pas laissé influencé par mon passé tumultueux avec lui. Ces émotions...cette haine n'était pas la mienne Hannibal, mais elle me concernait. De plus, son estomac était grand ouvert et il lui manquait de la chair au-dessus des lombaires. Il s'agit de l’œuvre de l'éventreur. J'ai prétendu le contraire. J'ai menti à Jack...je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. 

Hannibal déposa sa coupe et le regarda sérieusement.

-Vous ne voulez pas admettre que vous avez dans votre vie un proche capable de commettre ce genre de crimes sans que votre précieux don ne l'ait jamais détecté. 

-Le problème est que je n'ai pas réellement de proche dans ma vie...et le plus important est que...j'ai...Dit Will avant de demeurer muet en fixant son assiette. 

Le visage du psychiatre s'illumina soudainement. Il en oublia vite son repas. 

-Vous avez apprécié son cadeau? 

Le jeune profiler caressa sa chevelure quelques instants inconsciemment afin de se réconforter.

-C'est horrible...mais en un sens oui. Je me bats pour préserver les gens, mais jamais personne ne l'avait fait pour moi auparavant. Malgré son esprit sadique et immoral, son but était de me défendre. Et ça m'a plu. Murmura Will en fermant de nouveau les yeux. 

Ce cerveau divisé par de nombreuses parois ouvert et éparpillé au sol telle une pomme grenade que l'on aurait ouvert et pressé vers l'extérieur était une image qui le hantait. L'éventreur considérait ses victimes comme des porcs, comme du simple bétail, mais il avait de la considération pour lui au point de lui dédier l'un de ses meurtres. Il connaissait donc ce monstre. 

-Le motif de l'éventreur...son affection pour vous, voilà ce qui vous a plu. Pas le geste qu'il a posé. En percevant les choses sous cet angle...peut-être pourrez-vous apprécier de nouveau ce fruit et ne plus être révulsé par lui. Je vous en pris, voulez-vous goûter? Demanda Hannibal en prenant place à la chaise prêt de lui. 

Après avoir réfléchit et ouvert les yeux sur son assiette, Will observa Hannibal. Jusqu'à présent il avait discuté de toutes ses enquêtes avec le docteur, mais pas de celle-ci. Jusqu'ici il ne savait pas pourquoi il le lui avait caché, maintenant il comprit. 

-Il était soul et parlait très fort. Je sortais de votre cabinet. Vous avez entendu cet homme m'insulter...vous...vous avez fait ça pour moi. 

Hannibal baissa les yeux quelques secondes et les releva de nouveau vers Will. 

-Uniquement pour vous. Murmura Hannibal en déposant sa main contre son bras. 

Will fut immergé d'un sentiment d'euphorie et de terreur. Il observa son assiette nerveusement tout en s'emparant de sa fourchette.

-La pelure de ce fruit est dense et rigide. Lorsque nous parvenons enfin à l'ouvrir nous y trouvons des pépins recouverts d'une membrane qu'il faut également retirer avant de pouvoir enfin atteindre ces succulents noyaux. Murmura Will en évitant le regard du docteur tout en étant à la fois distrait par ses doigts qui caressaient sensuellement l'avant de son bras de haut en bas.

-Un fruit difficile à atteindre. Il s'est bâti de nombreux boucliers afin de se protéger. Dit Hannibal en approchant sa main vers la joue de Will afin de la caresser. 

Le profiler ferma les yeux un instant et savoura avec plaisir et douleur ce doux effleurement avant de regarder son ami dans les yeux. 

-Ce fruit reste combatif jusqu'à la toute fin même lorsque nous parvenons à le déguster. Après avoir percé sa chair douce et sucré, les pépins amers et croustillants viennent aussitôt briser cette harmonie. 

Hannibal lécha de nouveau ses lèvres. Will en le regardant dans les yeux l'imita.

-Un moment pénible et incessant mêlé à quelques brefs instants de plaisir parfait. Murmura la voix basse et douce d'Hannibal en laissant glisser sa main vers le cou du profiler. 

Un frisson parcouru le jeune homme et son souffle devint alors tremblotant. 

-Oui. Dit Will avec peine. 

Hannibal se pencha alors lentement vers le jeune homme.

-Ces brefs moments de plaisir...valent-ils tous les désagréments qu'il faut endurer? 

Will observa les lèvres d'Hannibal. Ses mains tremblaient. Il était l'éventreur de Chesapeake. Et l'éventreur de Chesapeake l'aimait. 

-Oui. Dit Will d'une voix étouffée par le désir et la peur. 

Hannibal pressa alors ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Will ferma les yeux et se délecta du contact délicat et langoureux que son ami lui offrait. Tel qu'il l'avait dit, c'était un plaisir parfait. Lorsque leurs baisers prirent fin, les deux hommes s'observèrent longuement. 

-Goûtez Will. Dit Hannibal un sourire en coin. 

Le profiler savait que ce porc était en fait son défunt collègue. Cette chair manquante sous les lombaires était là. Cuite, apprêtée et nageant au travers ce coulis onctueux au milieu de cette assiette. Afin que sa vengeance et son honneur soit officiellement préservés, il fallait passer cette dernière étape et le manger. C'était le souhait d'Hannibal.

-Nous en sommes déjà arrivé à l'étape amer du pépin...le plaisir fut bref. Dit le jeune profiler en observant la fourchette qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts.

-Par chance ce fruit possède plus de 400 grains translucides et juteux qui peuvent encore être dégustés. Dit Hannibal en jetant sur lui un regard insistant. 

Le psychiatre savait comment parler et charmer les gens. Will en avait pleine conscience et n'avait pas la moindre envie de lutter. Il en était émoustillé et à la fois honteux.

-Vous êtes le diable incarné Hannibal. 

Celui-ci le pris comme un compliment et lui sourit.

-Vous saviez que la grenade était attribuée aux divinités des enfers dans la mythologie grecque? 

Quel narcissique. Pensa Will. 

-Vous vous considéré comme une divinité? 

-Je fais ce qu'il y a à faire afin de m'en approcher le plus possible. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord? 

Oui. Pensa Will muet et charmé en baissant les yeux sur son assiette. 

-Mais sachez qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne pour l'instant que je considère digne de porter le nom de divinité et elle se trouve devant mes yeux. 

Will leva la tête vers Hannibal et vit à travers son regard glacial l'admiration qu'un fidèle croyant pourrait avoir envers ces divinités donc il parlait. Il tentait de le charmer et de le manipuler. Toutefois, il pensait le moindre des mots qu'il venait de dire. Jamais il ne s'était senti à ce point aimé et désiré. Ce regard qu'il portait sur lui était d'une telle intensité, il n'y avait pas de mot assez puissant pour le qualifier. Le corps du profiler se couvrit à nouveau de mille frissons. 

-Est-il possible pour la grenade de parvenir à offrir des plaisirs moins amers à celui qui souhaite la déguster? Demanda Will les yeux mi-clos enivré par le désir. 

La main d'Hannibal se glissa sous le complet de Will et caressa doucement son torse au travers sa chemise à carreau.

-Il est possible de transformer ce fruit brut et de l'apprêté afin d'adoucir son goût en bouche. Dit Hannibal en se penchant de nouveau vers Will et d'effleurer ses lèvres des tiennes sans toutefois les presser.

-Comme je l'ai fait avec ce repas. Dit-il avant de s'éloigner. 

Will n'avait pas d'autre choix, il devait goutter. Non ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait le choix. Il avait le choix de refuser de déguster l'homme qui l'avait un jour méprisé...il avait le choix. Le jeune homme pris alors son couteau dans son autre main, puis coupa une mince part de viande qu'il piqua de sa fourchette. Le regard d'Hannibal était si bouillant qu'il avait peur d'être consumé sur place. Il approcha lentement la chair à sa bouche puis la fit pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ses papilles se mirent alors à danser. Les paupières de Will se fermèrent et lorsqu'il observa Hannibal à nouveau, il lui sourit. 

-Aucune amertume. C'est délicieux. 

Hannibal lui retourna son sourire.

-Que qualifiez-vous de délicieux Will? Ce fruit ou cette chair? Demanda Hannibal en caressant les longues boucles brunes du jeune homme. 

Le jeune profiler n'avait jamais connu pareille envie. Tous ses sens. Tout son corps était en éveil.

-Les deux. Souffla Will en terminant sa bouchée sans quitter ses yeux. 

-Voyez comme ce fruit peut-être délectable si nous savons comment l'apprivoiser. Éprouvez-vous toujours ce sentiment de répulsion Will? 

Le jeune profiler leva les mains vers le psychiatre et tenu son visage sans la moindre hésitation. Les deux hommes se sourirent et s'observèrent avec tendresse.

-Plus maintenant. Dit Will en approchant le visage du docteur prêt du tien afin de l'embrasser, savourant à nouveau ce plaisir parfait. 

 

FIN


End file.
